The Arches of Keri
by Keri Sedai
Summary: The third chapter is up!! Continues the arches of Keri!
1. For What Was

The Arches of Kerdahlia Telnoray  
  
Chapter 1  
  
For What Was  
  
Keri lifted her head in a proud way. She would be tested through the three arches, the testing to become Accepted. She entered the room a servant had led her to gaze at the many different eyes of the women that would lead her through her test. She smiled at Saige, who she had requested to be here with her. She calmly faced the line of Aes Sedai, waiting for her friend to begin.  
  
---  
  
Saige smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile to Keri, 'She will pass,' Saige told herself, then quickly scolded herself. You would think this was her testing by how nervous she was. Keri readied herself and stood before the line of Aes Sedai. Saige turned to the Mistress of Novices Daenya Sedai, at Keri's side. "Whom do you bring with you, sister?" Saige asked Daenya. "One who comes as a candidate for Acceptance, sister," Daenya answered. "Is she ready?" "She is ready to leave behind what she was, and, passing through her fears, gain Acceptance." "Does she know her fears?" "She has never faced them, but now is willing." "Then let her face what she fears."  
  
Saige came and lead Keri to the first arch "The way back will come but once. Be steadfast." With that Saige watched as her friend entered the arch.  
  
---  
  
"The way back will come but once. Be steadfast." Keri stepped into the arch.  
  
~For What Was:  
  
Keri stepped forward. She blinked. No, please no.  
  
Memory.  
  
The way back will come but once. Be steadfast.  
  
She pushed the nagging thought away.  
  
Flicker.  
  
Her father was sitting on a barstool. What... how? Those questions faded as her mind settled into this parallel world, and forgot the one she had left. They were on one of their peddling trips, like the many times before. "Richard..." The owner of the bar was warning her father, who put an arm around Keri. "This is my daughter. She stays with me." She looked around at the men surrounding them. They were glaring with intense anger at her father, who had just refused to go with them-- alone. This town was full of similar men, full of anger and themselves. The women were rarely seen, always disappearing quickly. Keri did not like being here. Not one slight bit.  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Flicker.  
  
"As I said, she stays with me." Keri started to shiver. It wasn't cold. "I don't recall giving a choice, stranger." The leader did not look to be trifled with. Keri turned to her father's ear, under the pretense of snuggling closer to him. "Let's get out of here-- please." They had stopped here because their horses were very tired. They had ridden in the wagon a long way, and there was nowhere else to stop. "I have it under control." "Dad! Please! I don't think they're under your control!" He patted her on the head and returned to a normal tone, calm and... in control. "Gentlemen, let's not make this bigger than it is." He turned around straight into a full-armed punch. The fight began. It ended quickly. "Daddy!" He was on the dirty floor, bloody, beaten, and breathing heavily. She rushed towards him, or tried to anyways. There was an arm holding her back-- the only friend here of her father's-- the bartender. "Let me go!"  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. This was happening too quickly. Her memory of the arches, Tar Valon, and Aes Sedai rushed back to her. It was different, yet similar to what had really happened. The men were... more harsh. Flicker.  
  
Keri shook her head. Two men started towards her, but were distracted by her father's moans. One kicked him hard while the other laughed. Her father was a mass of wounds. "Leave her alone," he said with quiet authority. The leader told the men to take care of him while he headed over to Keri.  
  
Memory. Flicker. A bright arch appeared. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. "Father!!"  
  
Her father mouthed, "I love you."  
  
The leader came closer.  
  
Her father sagged lower.  
  
The leader smiled leeringly.  
  
"I love you, Daddy!!" She looked hard at him, his face, his eyes. She stumbled through the arch and the light.  
  
~*~  
  
Keri fell to her knees and wept openly-- not caring if all the Aes Sedai in the world would laugh at her for doing so. "I love you, Daddy..." Her heart was well and truly broken. She stood up, leaving the tears falling down her face, refusing to wipe away the memory of her father.  
  
---  
  
Keri stumbled out of the arch and fell to her knees, crying openly. Saige picked up the container of water and poured it over Keri. "You are washed clean of what sin you may have done, and of those against you. You are washed clean of what crime you may have committed, and of those committed against you. You come to us washed clean and pure, in heart and soul." She poured the last of the water over Keri and set the chalice down. Crouching beside she gave Keri her hand and escorted her to the next arch. "It's alright, Keri. It's over now. You have got to continue," Saige pleaded, "If you quit after you have started the ceremony, you will be cast out of the tower." They approached the second arch. "Are you ready?"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Next Chapter: For What Is 


	2. For What Is

Chapter 2--For What Is  
  
Keri nodded to Saige. She would not give up--no not ever. No matter what the arches threw at her. No matter...what... Keri stepped through the arch.  
  
~For What Is:  
  
Keri held her near sister at arms-length. "It has been so long, Verday."  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Flicker.  
  
She put the thought away, too happy to be visiting this memory. The two sisters smiled at each other, remembering past times. Verday was very much an Aiel, but she had adopted many "wetlander" ways. Keri had missed her. "How do you feel about Duquin?" Her sister's new husband was certainly handsome, and even funny, but Keri wanted to make sure her sister was happy. "He is very good to me," Verday replied in a cool voice.  
  
Memory. Flicker. Her old memory remembered that she, Riena, Lilian, Elli, and Saige had planned to make a trip to the Aiel Waste for her near-sister's wedding. This must be what would have or will happen. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Flicker.  
  
Keri shook her head. Having other thoughts in her head was making her confused. They walked into the main room together where everyone was reclining on cushions and eating the well-prepared meal. Verday went over to her husband and arranged her cushions. After a while, Verday spoke to her husband. "I must go get something for my near sister, shade of my heart." The love that flowed between the two was outstanding.  
  
Verday stumbled. She clutched her throat. "Verday!" Keri leaped towards her sister, behind only Verday's husband. "Verday!"  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Flicker.  
  
There was nothing Keri could do. This was being caused by saidar and. saidin. They were giving her a slow death. "AAAAAHH!!!" Verday was in terrible pain.  
  
Someone was laughing. Quietly. Keri turned around, away from her sister who was sinking to the ground in tremendous pain. Someone was in the shadows. Someone was a traitor. Who was missing from the group around her sister? There was Elli, Riena, Saige.  
  
Where was Lilian?  
  
A heart-wrenching scream tore from Verday's throat. Keri opened herself to saidar ashamed she hadn't before. She tried every way she could the block, sever, or move the flows of twisted Power, but the invisible saidin held her back.  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. This shouldn't be happening! The arches! Flicker.  
  
She couldn't she couldn't stop it she couldn't live without her sister she couldn't. Keri tried every healing trick she knew. Whatever she tried failed miserably. She would have to watch her sister die. Verday started to thrash on the floor. Keri sunk to the floor, utterly devastated.  
  
The person in the shadows. "I'll." Keri leaped at. her. ".kill." She would personally tear out the throat of the traitor-or whatever she had to do. ".you!!!" The two women tumbled over an over. Keri got the better of the person under her and grasped her throat.  
  
And stared into eyes so familiar to her.  
  
She jumped up and away. ".Lilian?"  
  
"Yes, near sister?" she replied with a grin she had seen so often, yet. it was evil. Saidar glowed around her. "You?" Lilian only smiled. "How long?" The screams in the background faded out, with every emotion swirling around Keri. "Only for about the past five years." Keri could almost see black radiating from her. "Why.?" "You could say I was envious, perhaps, of having to share my near sister with someone else. Although that doesn't quite suit my feelings." she added, tapping her lower lip with her index finger.  
  
Puzzle pieces floated together in her mind, aided by a black hand. Convulsions seized her. No not a Foretelling now! Her Talent, the one thing Keri had kept from Lilian, had arisen at the worst possible time.  
  
Images flashed. Keri seeing Lilian for the first time.  
  
Friends as strong as sisters. "Friends as strong as sisters."  
  
Lilian foreswearing oaths on that cursed white rod.  
  
.shall be separated as if ripped from the heart. ".shall be separated as if ripped from the heart."  
  
The two of them now.  
  
In the final confrontation. "In the final confrontation."  
  
Keri stepping away to...  
  
.only one will move on. ".only one will move on."  
  
Lilian closed her mouth, which had opened unexpectantly in amazement. "Foretelling, sister? Interesting. Shows I shall succeed." She was. amused. "Thank you. Sister, I grow tired of these games. You can save your sister and your own lives by serving the Great Lord on bended knee, or you both shall. die." Keri. just.  
  
Her heart was certainly ripped in two.  
  
She spat at the feet of the creature she thought was her sister.  
  
"You are not my sister. She had died. You killed her when you became. black. I will always miss Lilian. "Goodbye."  
  
After Keri slammed a rock-hard shield in between the creature-not a true person-and the Source, she made ready a weave of. destruction.  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Flicker.  
  
She let loose her Power and stepped backwards into the arch she knew was there. She was betrayed.  
  
~*~  
  
Keri stepped out, still channeling. The weave went through the arch to collide into the wall behind them, making a good-sized hole. The arches were unharmed.  
  
She calmly, among the burst of conversation from the Aes Sedai, sat down, naked, but ever dignified. Somebody shook her. "Keri, are you okay?" She replied in a calm voice. "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, never better. I just love the world. How could it be different? I'm on my way to become Aes Sedai." She stood up. "Things that happen in there, can they apply to real life? Like maybe. a Foretelling?"  
  
Daenya gasped. Channeling in the arches was bad enough, but . . . coming through channeling? "Keri, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The girl's - woman, now - voice was calm and cold as a Waterwood pond. No, she sounded like the Taren frozen over. She sat . . . too . . . stiff? Not quite, but . . .  
  
She turned back to the pandemonium that had ensued. When she saw Saige step towards Kerdahlia, Daenya slowly returned to her place next to the chalices' table. It's out of my hands, now, she thought. Saige is master of this ceremony. She took a deep breath and hoped that the Yellow knew what she was doing. Hang in there, Kerdi.  
  
Keri came through the arches channeling!! The whole room seemed to gasp. Saige stepped over to Keri. "Keri, are you okay?" She replied in a calm voice. "I'm perfectly fine. In fact, never better. I just love the world. How could it be different? I'm on my way to become Aes Sedai." Saige nodded calmly and helped her up. "Things that happen in there," Keri asked. "Can they apply to real life? Like maybe. a Foretelling?" Saige stumbled slightly and stopped "I don't know, Keri." she looked around for some help "The arches are designed to make you face your fears. Whether you know what they are or not. I have never heard about something in the arches coming true, but then channeling in the arches is quite dangerous and I've never heard of someone channeling as they came out. I know this doesn't answer your question, but I honestly don't know. Are you ready to finish?" Saige accepted the next chalice, pouring the contents over Keri; she continued the ceremony "You are washed clean of false pride. You are washed clean of false ambition. You come to us washed clean, in heart and soul." Keri nodded and entered the third and final arch.  
  
End of Chapter Next Chapter: For What Will Be 


	3. For What Will Be

Chapter 3--For What Will Be  
  
Keri looked at the final arch, barely listening to the ceremonial words. What will be. What she feared to see the most. She could turn her back on the ultimate happiness or she could face a gruesome death. No way to tell what will happen, only a phrase to guide her through a world unexplained. "The way back will come but once. Be steadfast." She stepped into the arch, into whiteness that seemed to burn out her eyes.  
  
~For what will be:  
  
Love... "She who is sent to heal the plague must take her life by the plague to save those in pain." Luke stared blankly at Keri. The Foretelling she just gave, well, it applied to her.  
  
Memory. Flicker. Luke? He's my husband? And Warder? The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Love...  
  
Two months ago, the Tower had sent them on a mission befitting a Yellow Aes Sedai of her standing. A whole town had fallen victim to a plague. In the short time they had been there, they had found out that is was caused by the Source. And they had to stop it.  
  
"You have to... catch it?" Keri looked into his eyes. "I love you, Luke." "No! Don't do it! I will not allow it!" "My Foretellings are never false. You should know that. And the visions. I saw what would happen if I didn't die." Keri started to cry like a little girl again. She had seen the terrible agony all the townspeople had gone through, and how they died. She also saw herself and Luke catching the plague. Her new life was falling apart. She had married Luke two years ago and bonded him the same day. And now. Keri put a hand on her stomach, feeling the flutter of a new life. And it would end.  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Keri almost fainted with relief. She would be able to leave and she would. Love...  
  
If she had never become Aes Sedai none of this would've happened! She would've lived a fine life in Amador, with her father who was living a long life even though her mother was dead of a sickness.  
  
She blinked. What.? My mother was alive and my father. was.  
  
She blinked again. These people didn't need her help. Black Ajah! That's who they are; they're just making me think this. I should've never gone to the White Tower. They are killing my family and me! No one else! She would leave this town once and for all. These people were nothing over protecting her family. She looked around the room they were in, only an inn, but the best room there. She could just leave... Thoughts assailed her mind. What about the visions of us? They were just Black Ajah's causing. Nothing was going to keep her from leaving. What would the Tower care? She would leave them too, all behind. But. Her sister was still in the Tower. Lilian.  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Love... Flicker.  
  
"Luke? I must go to sleep." "What? What do you mean?" "I need to speak with my sister." "The ter'angreal?" "Yes."  
  
Lilian had gotten a ter'angreal for her, one that allowed people to enter the World of Dreams. Lilian was a Dreamer, who could get there any time she wished. That was where they talked as sisters would.  
  
A few minutes later found them in the same room with Keri lying down on the bed. She had just taken some of the sleeping potion she had brought with her for just this purpose. People were outside, asking questions to the owner of the inn, concerning them. "Just rest, Keri." The world was getting. blurry.... and it went... black.  
  
**Heartache, trials, burning, love...**  
  
Tel'aran'rhiod. The World of Dreams. This was a place not many have ever entered, and yet, here she was. She started in Tar Valon, like always, in her old Novice quarters. Even though Lilian had taught her many things about this place, she would never quite get used to having her clothes change to something totally different, or to nothing at all. As soon as Keri thought this, her dress disappeared without a trace. Blushing furiously, she fixed her mind on a picture of a yellow dress she wore often. It popped back into place. "Keri?"  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Love... Lilian had tried to kill her before... in the other arch...  
  
What arch?  
  
She turned around. "Lilian!" She ran to her sister and hugged her; it had been so long since she had last found the time to be here. She looked at her sister's eyes, always bright. Then she poured out her story. Lilian gave her a deep look. "What do you think?" she asked Keri. "I want to keep my family. I want to grow old with Luke." "Do you want all those people to die?" ".No." "Then you know the answer." Cool, calm, and logical, she was the perfect picture of her White Sisters. But. "I love you, Keri." Keri stood straight up. Her sister was right. This was a sacrifice she would have to make. "Thank you, Lia, sister. I should go now." Ignoring the tears in her eyes, she pulled off the ter'angreal. "I love you." And the world went. white.  
  
**Healing, promises, trust, love...**  
  
Keri pulled up Luke from his sitting position and started towards the town. "Come on! We must hurry!" Luke looked sadly at her as they ran along. They rushed out the door. But then Keri brought them to a halt. "Luke." His ever-swirling eyes filled with life looked at her. She faltered. "You must... go. You cannot stay here, or you shall die, too. You aren't one of them, so the Foretelling might not include you." "Keri... I can't leave you here!"  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Love kept her going. Love made her face the trials, love got her through. No love, no life. No Luke...  
  
"You must. Do you want me to release your bond so you can be free?" "No. I will be with you until the end." Keri looked hard at him. "You know what might happen, Luke! I love you! You mustn't do that to yourself..." With a worried heart, she looked at the resolution here, in those beautiful eyes, and nodded. "I love you." They kissed for the last time.  
  
~*~  
  
Keri looked around her at all the people on their plain mats, in obvious pain. There were only a couple people who hadn't caught the plague; they were helping her now. No one was allowed to leave the city, except her and Luke, but they had only left to get supplies. Keri worked hard, blocking or buffering as many people's pain as she could with saidar and herbs when all else failed. Keri knew why she was here, not to help the people, though it did feel good to see relief on their faces, but to wait to die herself. Every once in a while, someone would cry out in anguish, as their loved ones died. Keri could not help them. They died because of her. They died because of Black Ajah. Black Ajah. Whoever started this must be rejoicing right now, she thought. What she wouldn't give to be doing the same. What she wouldn't give.  
  
Would she give up. her beliefs? Would she give up. her life? Would she become Black Ajah.?  
  
What she wouldn't give, right? If it made them all live...  
  
No...  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Love... for the people... Flicker.  
  
The person in front of her made her snap back to reality. "It's ok, you'll be fine..." She wiped the moaning girl's forehead with a cool, damp cloth. Once again, Keri embraced saidar to Delve the girl's body. There seemed to be nothing wrong, but then there was a blockage of saidar in the brain, in the part in control of healing. The whole body was just falling apart; nothing was healing. It was almost the same in all of them. Keri started to cry. She would have to wait until she became like this, unresponsive, in pain, basically rotting alive. It would be sudden, and it could happen any time. What would happen then? What would happen to this little girl right here?  
  
Black. . . .  
  
No.  
  
Keri shook her head. Her thinking was getting fuddled. What was happ.en.en.ening.? She couldn't think worth. what was that. beans, right. the plague.on her. Luke? Yes. But.  
  
Memory. Flicker. The way back will come but once. Be steadfast. Love... for life.  
  
The arch.  
  
Keri woozily crawled. she was on the floor... how did she get there. going to the only familiar thing in her life. world spinning.arch floated in and out of her vision like pretty butterflies in the spring. Consciousness wavered. black. back.black.back. The arch was right there... moaning people all around her. tooloud tootiring toonothing toomuchdeath.  
  
White.  
  
~*~  
  
Keri stepped out of the arch. "Too much... Luke?" No, just the arch. He's... not there. Keri blinked. And turned to the Aes Sedai.  
  
--- Saige's heart went out to her friend, as she watched Keri come out of the third arch. Blinking back tears of her own Saige picked up the silver chalice and poured it over Keri. "You are washed clean of Kerdahlia Telnoray from Amador. You are washed clean of all ties that bind you to the world; you come to us washed clean, in heart and soul. You are now bound to the White Tower." Saige handed Keri a white dress, with colored bands on the hems. "Congratulations, Keri."  
  
---  
  
Keri stood up as dignified as she could. She was almost done. The worst was over. She listened to Saige's words. "You are now bound to the White Tower." Keri took the dress.  
  
---  
  
Saige smiled at her friend. "Kerdahlia Adriel Telnoray, you are now Accepted!"  
  
---  
  
Keri looked at the dress Saige had just given her. With the new dress and status, she felt as if she had reached the top of the world. "Thank you, Saige." She reached out and hugged her friend. She had so much joy she felt like bursting.  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: Please tell me if you like it!! I'm open to suggestions for continuing, or making a new story!!) 


End file.
